Beginning of Hogwarts
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Have you even wondered what had made Godric Gryffindor establish Hogwarts School along with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin? Have you ever wondered who owned the castle now known as Hogwarts? Read and Find out my version.:D Dedicated to my teachers. First One Shot. Former name Enemy of Courage, Knight of Chivalry


**Hey everyone. This is dedicated to my teachers who had helped me the most in my Junior year.**

**To Sir Brian, Sir Ferdi, and Sir Nico who were able to help me upgrade into my fourth year. (Despite my possibly failing/falling grades)**

**And Mainly to Sir Richard(who is sadly leaving the school{I blame corruption} next school year), who was the best adviser in my high school years, and was the one who was able to help me the most in my third year of High School. Who was able to help me keep up with my grades. He had ignored all the words of degrading from my classmates, he hadn't shown favoritism like my previous teachers. Like Sir Howard, Sir Richard is the Knight of Chivalry.**

**~DEKOALAM :D I am the 3E Imaginer, from 3EnTeNzE**

* * *

Enemy of Courage, Knight of Chivalry

Godric Gryffindor

A Teacher. He can be a mentor, a father, or a lifelong friend. He can also be an inspiration to all things great. I will never forget my best friend. My first teacher

Way back to my age of awakening at year I had turned 11 years of age, my parents had successfully found a teacher for me. A well known knight in our village had accepted me as his apprentice. Sir Richmond Howard was known as one of the most powerful sorcerers ever trained. He was born from a non-magical couple. Though my family was from pureblooded origin, I had never thought down on those who were non-magical.

I remember my first days with Sir Howard. I stepped into his land, there stood a house. Larger than most houses, though modest unlike some of the higher classed knights who owned castles with riches of plenty. He welcomed me into his house

Sir Howard was a no nonsense man. But after the deed is done he is as caring and as loving as a father. He had emerald green eyes and long brown hair and beard. He would often start at the crack of dawn. I remember in autumn days, when I would stay in his home, he would teach me teachings learned from Merlin himself. He taught me the value of chivalry. He was stern yet approachable. I would remember his words

"Thou would not achieve his best without determination." He had said "Without courage, thou would not go anywhere in life. If thou is timid, thou will fall."

I remember the year I turned thirteen, Sir Howard had given me a sword.

"Thou art about to reach the crossroads of life. In life, thou would need a weapon" he had said. He handed me a sword which I took with both hands. A red jewel was embedded at its hilt. "This is goblin made, t'was given to me by my teacher to my best student"

It was an honor. He was known as one of the best teacher in our village. He taught many, and he had chosen me as his best. As I held his sword, I made a vow to myself, to become the best swords man anyone has ever known.

Years had passed, I had finished my wizard studies along with my training by the age of seventeen. The standard age where a child is now known as an adult. It's been five years since I had last seen my teacher. I started to travel the world with my best mate, Salazar Slytherin. We spent most of our lives hunting great beasts and learning various teachings and cultures.

Salazar came from a prestigious family, one where blood purity is power. His teacher, like mine, was a known knight in his village. He spent years training in the magical and alchemic arts. Like how I am in Transfiguration, he was a master in potions. We had contrasted in so many ways yet we were as close as brothers.

One day, we had traveled deeper into the woods of Scotland. Then we heard a roar. We followed the sound. We came face to a horrid scene. A large green dragon was wrecking havoc. And two men were trying to tame the enormous beast. Both were knights I had learned from their armor. One had looked so familiar.

After he had turned, I gaped in shock. It was Sir Howard who was in front of the massive beast. His armor was burned and tattered, leaving some areas open and vulnerable. Holding his sword tight in his hand, he had charged the massive beast. Trying to stab its neck, he had called his partner.

The other man wielded a bow. But the shaking of the dragon's neck made it hard for attack. There was only one place where you can strike that would make the most effect. That is in its eye. His partner had notched the arrow, but couldn't find an accurate shot. When he finally did, the dragon had made another turn. It had missed the dragon. Howard however had reached its head. He gave the beast a mighty stab in the eye. The mighty beast had fallen. My teacher had limped into the clearing. I had known something was wrong.

I ran towards him as he fell into his knees. I had reached him before he had fallen to the ground. I found an arrow imbedded into his shoulder. It wouldn't really be a fatal wound in normal circumstances. But it had impaled itself so deep into charged skin. Blood seeped through the wound, and he was slowly fading. His eyes met mine.

"Darkness is rising, Godric. Save them Godric, teach them what I had taught you" he said "Use my castle, keep them safe."

His last words had branded itself in my mind. He and his partner had found the lair of a dark wizard, one who was killing younger witches and wizards. Trying to eradicate the race. To stop those who from being stronger than him.

Slytherin and I had joined the knights of the light. We fought for the common good. Even after we had stopped the dark wizard, I kept my promise. I had gotten my revenge. I killed the madman myself. And the world had regained its peace.

I had never forgotten Sir Howard's last words. After our victory, Slytherin and I had found two women he had imprisoned. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were members of some of the oldest families known to the world. They were very optimistic with our cause. They had joined us in our mission.

At the age of forty, we had opened the castle to the entire Wizarding world. Sir Howard had given us a sign. A Hogwart plant grew around the castle, in the greenhouses, The Great Hall, the Head office, on our first day. After then we had called the Castle of Howard, Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to teach students of all kinds, to help them find their way. They will always find their place in Hogwarts, Where they teach you never to tickle a sleeping dragon. All in honor of Sir Howard. My insipiration, my teacher, my friend.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. Please Read Review and stay Awesome. And remember**

_**Being an Outsider doesn't mean that you don't belong, it means you are brave enough to believe in your own thoughts.**_


End file.
